


Tasting Your Own Medicine

by Falka_tyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Dare, Developing Relationship, Discipline, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Teasing, lance is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Keith is absolutely fascinated with Shiro when he meets him. Shiro manages to bring his inner brat to the surface like no one else. Only to tame it later...For Keith's peace of mind it's certainly a blessing when Shiro takes control of him.For Keith's member that finds itself trapped in a tight cock cage? Not so much.ora Sheith orgasm denial story!





	Tasting Your Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwilightinBetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightinBetween/gifts).

> Hello, dear readers!
> 
> This fic has been commissioned by [ride-the-bifrost](https://ride-the-bifrost.tumblr.com/)  
Thank you so much for commissioning me!  
I am grateful for this request since it really made me rethink my Sheith-writing: Keith and Shiro from this fic are not the same as my previous ones at all!  
Keith is more socially adept here - I gave him a loving and caring mother, if a bit weird one (aww, behave, Krolia!), Shiro has both arms and doesn't have PTSD. It's a world that was nice to my boys and where they can allow themselves to concentrate on getting their dicks inside each other instead of solving big, scary problems!
> 
> I was supposed to write an orgasm denial game where Shiro is a key holder and Keith is a whiny locked-up boy. Well. I did! Not one can tell me I didn't!  
Yet, in the process of writing lots of spanking crept into my story somehow. And, what's worse (better), a whole new AU emerged from the depth of my unconscious.  
Yay, with this, I invite you to my new story!

Keith likes the game they're playing with Shiro, he really does. How could he not? Shiro is more suited to be a deity from myths than just a human, and everything he does to Keith (or, alternatively, everything he forbids Keith from doing) is insanely hot. Any boy or girl would be happy in Keith’s place. And Keith is happy where he is, obviously. It's all he ever wanted and more.

He would be an idiot to complain, right?

And yet, complain he does.

Shiro says that’s because he is spoiled, and Keith can't deny the fact. Because let’s face the truth: Keith is spoiled by life. His mother pays his bills and never forbids him from anything. Studying comes easy to him, he is good at sports (he’s on the university's football team), and he even has a nice roommate. To top it all, ever since he’s come to the university, he’s managed to land one stupidly hot boyfriend after another (the last - and the most amazing - of which is Shiro). Sounds fun, huh?

Keith appreciates his good luck, he does, but it’s not like he actively wanted or strived to achieve any of the things he's listed above, in the first place. It’s just sort of happened.

But Keith’s relationship with Shiro... It is a different matter altogether. It was Keith who started pining after Shiro as soon as the latter transferred to their university. It was Keith who forgot other boys existed as soon as Shiro appeared in his life. It was Keith who barely managed to conceal his excitement every time Shiro so much as spoke a couple of sentences to him. And it was Keith's popularity that initially made Shiro doubt Keith’s commitment. Keith couldn’t believe it when Shiro told him three weeks after they got together, but it’s true! What a nuisance it was to be doubted by the only guy Keith ever truly wanted just because Keith didn’t take dating seriously at all before meeting him!

Shiro is the Dream. So how dare Keith be so ungrateful?

It makes sense to start from the beginning.

Keith feels hot and cold all at once when he remembers the first time Shiro spoke to him in this smooth baritone of his. It happened in one of the empty corridors leading to the locker rooms, right after a match that Keith's team won. In Keith's memories of that day, there's only the image of Shiro caging Keith to the wall with his long arms. Big, predatory, _thirsty,_ \- there was only Shiro, all else faded into white noise. Shiro played with Keith using just his words, not giving Keith even a single point of body contact. Yet, it was enough to make Keith strain and pant, all his willpower concentrated on not trying to jump Shiro right there and then. Intuition told Keith that it just wouldn’t do, for him to make a move before Shiro finished his, - so he waited for his chance if Shiro deigned to give it. Until that moment, all Keith could do was keep himself upright in the half-lit corridor, his knees buckling, his neck hot and his pulse racing, and listen to Shiro call him a shameless, careless, incorrigible boy that almost begs to be taken in hand with every move of his body.

Right after his victory on the football field, high on adrenaline and freshly bathed in the crowd's attention, Keith was supposed to feel powerful, unbreakable, on top of the world. Instead, Keith felt clumsy, uncoordinated and helpless. In addition to it, he felt out of control, unsteady, _needy,_ and Shiro was the only one who could help satisfy Keith’s needs.

Despite his own reasoning, Keith soon was too hyped-up to stay passive. But before Keith was able to get close to Shiro or say something incriminating, Shiro pulled away and grinned at him devilishly. Looking at Shiro now, all easy and playful all of a sudden, his predatory persona gone, one wouldn’t have guessed how he’d treated Keith just seconds before.

Visibly enjoying Keith’s bewildered state, Shiro winked and strolled away, leaving Keith to come to his senses alone. 

Later at his dorm, Keith masturbated to the memory of Shiro looming over him, talking to him with a hint of condescension, and leaving before Keith could utter a word in response. Keith has never before felt so aroused, so aware of his own body as in that moment. Too soon for his liking, he came, imagining Shiro's voice telling him _ not to._

After his fiery orgasm, Keith lied in bed, breathing hard. There was one thing going on a loop in his brain: Keith needs Shiro to be the one in control of him - because it'd be the hottest thing in the world and, also, because it'd feel right. Keith didn’t dare to entertain this thought further, so much was at stake. What if he was just a one-time fling for Shiro?

But Keith didn’t need to worry since his life was still generous to him. Not an hour later, Shiro texted Keith for the first time. They were dating by the end of the week, and by then, it felt like the most logical outcome. Keith was happy.

Several weeks into his new relationship Keith was still very, very happy.

The thing with Keith (and Keith himself has only recently started to realize it) is that he always wants to find a line he shouldn’t cross, then immediately _ cross it _ and - most importantly - face the consequences. He wants to be punished. Called a brat. If it’s about sex, then Keith wants to be teased and left unsatisfied.

Keith feels that this has to be the natural order of things.

Because unruly boys shouldn’t be allowed to cause mischief and avoid punishment. Such boys should be forced to take responsibility for their actions – by someone whom they trust. Someone safe – someone before whom such a boy (Keith) wouldn’t be afraid to be vulnerable because their partner has his best interests at hand.

Someone like _Shiro._

Something else needs explaining, though. 

Keith’s mom, Krolia, let him be free. Don’t get Keith wrong: she is cool, sporty, intelligent. Her life consists of secret jobs, over important missions and all that (no, Keith won’t let himself think about how many times she had missed his birthdays or has been absent for weeks - nope, not going there, it’s all in the past). Keith appreciates his mother, but (and that’s a big but!) Keith feels as if he didn’t get enough of her motherly side – as if something was lacking.

In many aspects, Krolia is an awesome and unique mother. For example, she trained Keith in martial arts and taught him a bunch of ways to tie a rope. As a kid, Keith couldn’t even imagine that other children might not train with their parents every spare minute they got! Only later, he learned how different his family was from all others.

Keith never felt a child with his mother – he was more like a less experienced adult in her eyes.

When Keith got lost at a festival at 8, Krolia found him in a matter of minutes (he still managed to get scared) and then put him into some orienteering courses for kids.

At 12, Keith put into his head that he wants a giant dog. Krolia offered her friend from work to dog-sit his rottweiler for the weekend - Keith cried when he had to say goodbye to the dog come Monday, but he didn’t ask for his own big pet anymore.

When Keith tried to smoke weed at 15 and Krolia caught him, she gave him a lecture on all illegal substances she could remember, their effects on human mind and body, and also how to provide first help if someone has an overdose. It was useful and... Not scary. There were no reprimands, no yelling. Not a single threat of being grounded or denied pocket money has been uttered. Keith didn’t know how to explain to himself his disappointment at the time. Yet, one thing became crystal clear for him after the weed incident: he is expected to be able to take care of himself, not rely on his mom. 

When Keith decided he wants a genital piercing at 18, he earned money for it in a pizzeria and only told Krolia about it when it was healed already. It was his last attempt at getting through to her – he couldn’t think of anything more outrageous to do at the time (and he didn’t want to do anything truly dangerous). Krolia only asked if he went to a good salon and if there's any risk of infection. The disappointment that came with such a reaction was expected, at that point, but not any less bitter from that.

Strange thing: Keith really, really wanted to get scolded by her, at least once. To feel sorry, to apologize... After even his pierced dick wasn’t met with disapproval, Keith had to give up. Krolia wanted to bring him up a brave and independent man - and she succeeded in her mission. Keith accepted that this was his mother’s position and moved on. Keith’s selfish whims were just that - whims, and he was grown-up enough to admit it.

It was easy to draw his attention elsewhere at 18 - university was looming on the horizon, and Keith was eager to start his new life.

Which, by the way, was going to be amazing!

His first year of college turned out to be amazing, indeed. There were new faces, a whole new place to explore, new things to learn, and his first important football games… But with the good stuff also came the inevitable: the stress. His damned perfectionism didn’t make matters easier. By the end of his first year, Keith felt close to breaking. He only confided in Lance, his roommate, who, unless he was bitching about his own virginity versus Keith’s popularity, was a very decent guy.

Krolia visited Keith at the university exactly once. She woke Keith up at 3 a.m. on a night before a test, gifted him with a beautifully crafted unique knife and disappeared into the night. Keith put the knife under his mattress and went back to sleep.

At least Krolia always answers Keith’s messages within a two days’ range. With her, Keith will take what he can get.

He loves her so much, after all.

Talking about stress again: while being amazing in most, Keith’s first year objectively sucked in some aspects. This is another reason why Shiro’s appearance was a blessing.

Shiro was stability and security. Shiro was support and warmth. Shiro was Keith's sunshine.

But Shiro was also – changes. So many changes, so many things to learn!

First of all: as they found out together, Keith doesn't enjoy the disciplinary spankings Shiro gives out, not one bit, and would avoid them at all costs (if possible).

There was this day when Shiro gave him a safeword. Keith thought it was sweet, then, - he still thinks about it with fondness and a little portion of incredulity at his own denseness. He still believed it was just a nice gesture for a couple of weeks afterwards. Until the evening when he lied to Shiro about not jerking off that day. Why would he even lie? - asked Lance later when Keith complained. Keith only groaned and tried to rip his own hair off. How was it Shiro’s business whether Keith jerks off or not? - that’d be a better question but by the time Lance already knew the answer. That’s simple. Keith's self-indulgence became Shiro's business because Keith had to run his mouth and tell Shiro about his fantasies. Who knew Shiro would jump that train so fast? Who knew he would be into the same kinky things Keith always wondered about? Who’d expect Shiro to go as far as offering Keith to give up control of his orgasms to Shiro?

Oh, why, Keith, why? Why did you do it to yourself?!

Well, fine, everyone can be a little careless with words when the mood strikes. Shiro asked what Keith fantasized about, and Keith answered. It’s Shiro’s fault that Keith has fallen into this pit of despair! It’s Shiro and his smooth-talking that made Keith admit things he otherwise would’ve buried so deep inside his psyche neither a hound nor a fox would’ve been able to dig them out and bring to the light of day!

…In Shiro’s defence, totally no one made Keith consent to Shiro’s offer (_to live out the unreachable dreams Keith never dared to allow himself _ ) to try this whole Domming thing out. No one held a pistol to his forehead when he confirmed his agreement to Shiro’s terms upon Shiro’s insistence time and time again. Here, Keith can’t deny (_that he dug his grave himself a-ha-ha-ha_) his involvement. But the rest! Ugh, Shiro!

No one made Keith crave to act up more than the presence of the uptight, proper Shiro near him. That very Shiro who pretended to be innocent and straight-laced but was able to give Keith a boner in a public place with a look or a barely-there touch. Not to mention his texts! Then again, teasing is one thing - disobeying Shiro as soon as Shiro is out of the door is a very different one.

Initially, the thought of being told when he can and can’t come was insanely hot – but in real life, it was not all magic frogs and unicorns. Obeying Shiro’s rules was harder than Keith could have anticipated. Much, much harder.

In any case, as Keith’s mother had taught him, actions come with a price.

Not doing as he’s been told by his boyfriend sure had a thrill to it, but later, when the excitement faded and the unearned pleasure was forgotten, Keith felt disgusted with himself. He was a dirty, lying, ungrateful little thing that didn’t deserve Shiro’s affection.

He promised!

He agreed to the rules himself!

Keith vowed to never misbehave, to never betray Shiro’s trust…

And then he masturbated without permission again.

And again. 

What’s worse, the next day after committing his sin he lied to Shiro looking him in the eyes - that yes, he was good, that no, he didn't touch.

To Keith’s utter relief, Shiro saw through him every single time. Shiro would tell him to sit in his lap and confess his misdeeds, and then he'd lay Keith over that same lap, Keith's pants and briefs dropped down and dangling under his knees, and spank Keith raw.

The first couple of times Keith got disciplined taught him that a real spanking is not funny at all. The next ones showed Keith that such household appliances as the hairbrush, the bath brush, the shoehorn, even the carpet beater, have an alternative area of use, – and woe him if Shiro chooses one of those things as the implement for Keith’s punishment!

Despite all the spankings Keith received on a regular basis (or, maybe, thanks to them), it was as ideal as a budding relationship can be. Unfortunately, Keith knew that it couldn’t last. Not when he repeated the same mistake again and again, not when a week didn’t go by without Keith rightfully getting his ass tanned. There was no way Shiro would let it go on forever.

Each time he lied and got caught, Keith expected to be told to leave. But it never happened. They stayed together, and, with time, his relationship with Shiro grew to be so much more than just a simple “boyfriends thing”. Keith dreaded the time when it would come to an end. When Shiro will get fed up with Keith, realise how pathetic Keith is (finally) and decide that taking care of such a boy is too much effort even for a kind guy like Shiro.

And yet… The moment of doom didn't come at the end of Keith’s first year. It didn’t spring on Keith when he returned to campus after the summer vacation either. Neither did it come after the first month of Keith's second (Shiro's fifth) year, nor did it happen before the midterms. When the last exam has been successfully aced and nothing happened, Keith couldn’t take it anymore.

Keith responded to the stress of ambiguity with a meltdown of epic proportions that, thankfully, took place in Keith's dorm and not somewhere on the street. Keith was sure that this will be the last straw for Shiro.

Unbelievably, but it only resulted in Shiro admitting that he, in his turn, was waiting for Keith to realise that Shiro and his weird games are too much for him, and to drop Shiro. Not giving Keith a chance to close his gaping mouth, Shiro confessed his love to him and said that he wants to be with Keith in any form Keith really wants it: vanilla, kinky, whatever, Shiro is down for almost anything.

Shiro was too good to be real. It was not fair to burden Shiro with a fuck-up like Keith. Still shaky, Keith started crying anew, so desperate that it summoned Lance from his room… and was able to witness two unbelievable things at once: his pacifistic friend angrily shouting at his scary boyfriend and said boyfriend looking contrite, even bashful while barely making any attempts at defending himself. It was so funny and sweet that Keith had to smile through his tears. His smile made Lance stop his attack and Shiro gain a sliver of confidence back - and the evening ended on a positive note for everyone involved. Now Lance and Shiro even have their own topics for conversations (weird stuff) which, in Keith’s opinion, is cool and precious. He wouldn’t have dreamt of it just a year ago.

Keith and Shiro decided to backtrack a bit at that point in time: keep things vanilla for a while, play less, talk more. Both felt that something was missing while this period lasted, though.

Sometime later, when asked whether he wants to try to give up control to Shiro again, Keith said “yes”.

It seemed the best idea then, but was, in truth, the real Hour of Doom for Keith. Boo-hoo!

Calling it an hour of doom _is _ an exaggeration, of course, but the fact stays - that conversation two months ago is what put Keith in his current predicament.

Right now, Keith is lying on the couch in his and Lance’s living room, with his stomach and pelvis resting over a pillow. His jeans-clad ass is elevated this way, but it’s still smarting and squirmy. Also, his eyes might still be a little puffy.

Perched in his nest, Keith is singing his song of woe to Lance (who is still a virgin in their second year but also, bless his soul, just as good a friend for Keith as ever).

Lance is sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch and doodling in his notebook, taking in the details of Keith’s latest “adventure”.

“And then he told me to bring the hairbrush…”

Lance groans: “No, man, don’t tell me it’s black and blue again!”

When no answer comes from Keith, Lance turns to him with a disbelieving grimace on his face: “You don’t say so!”

Keith nods before drowning his face deep into the couch’s pillows.

“And you’ll wiggle in your seat again!” - continues Lance, agitated.

Another emphatic nod from Keith.

“And bring a pillow to the kitchen... so you can sit _at all_!!”

A pitiful moan comes from the couch.

“And you’re grounded… again!!!” - realises Lance in horror.

Another sad moan follows from Keith, louder this time.

Lance drops his pencils and the notebook on the carpet and hides his face in his hands for a few seconds to scream his disappointment. When he is calm enough to talk, he addresses Keith again:

“Keith, buddy, I won’t ask why you do this to yourself. I won’t ask why you do this to Shiro. I just ask why you have to ruin the first night out together with your best friend in who knows how long!”

Lance throws his hands into the air and lets his head drop onto the couch behind him. They both know his silent despair won’t last long.

While Lance seethes silently, Keith tries to become one with the couch which, of course, doesn’t save him from the beating with a pillow (by the way, landing blows on Keith’s ass is simply mean; boo, Lance!) that follows less than a minute later.

“Fine, - mutters Lance, breathing raggedly (beating up a guilty friend may be exhausting). – I will go to that party alone! That’s even better! Maybe, people will notice me instead of being blinded by your beauty from the first sight…”

The conversation totally turned in the wrong direction. That’s just Lance for you – always with his self-deprecation, and Keith doesn’t know what else to say to try to talk him out of it. But he can’t just let it slide!

“Lance, stop, please, – pleads Keith. – You’re pretty, and we both know it! Shiro knows it! Even Pidge (!) confirmed it! Also, I don’t know any other boy who can draw and also do splits like you…”

Keith is interrupted, though - a pillow is applied directly to his mouth. This does shut Keith up but only for a little while. When Keith overpowers Lance to save himself from suffocation, though, his friend is already grinning at him, his foul mood forgotten. This must count for something. Keith smiles back, and Lance plops back down onto his place on the floor where his art supplies lie scattered around.

“Well, watch me go to that party and come back with a girlfriend,” – Lance adds getting back to his doodling.

Keith wolf-whistles at him encouragingly and arranges himself on the couch the same way as before. He could’ve gone to his room and lie in this pose sans pants but Lance wouldn’t be there to listen to Keith’s bitching and to entertain him so the choice is obvious.

And, even if admitting to being disciplined by his boyfriend is a little (_ very _) humiliating, it’s much better than moping alone (Lance would've snooped it out anyway). Being alone in his room would also remind Keith of his today’s corner time in Shiro’s flat. He spent at least fifteen minutes staring mutely at the wall, warming Shiro’s heart with his naked, crimson ass, – and Keith would like to avoid that at all costs.

Soon, Lance changes the topic and starts regaling Keith on the last events in his favourite 600+ episodes-long anime that Keith randomly watches alongside Lance if the latter offers. Anime-marathons usually happen when Lance requires friendly support - mostly when death battles and love confessions happen on-screen (those two often collide, in Keith’s experience). Lance just can’t deal with too much anime-heartbreak on his own, everyone has their weak spots!

Keith listens inattentively, nodding and humming inappropriate places, his mind busy with his own dilemmas.

Shiro made it clear that he’ll be happy to continue playing in the same way they are now – and that he’s only happy to enforce good behaviour in Keith, as many times as required. But, stated Shiro the last time they talked about it, they could change the game a bit. Give Keith something worth whining about.

Namely, a cock cage.

Keith still can’t believe it!

Shiro offered to use a chastity device on Keith!

Shiro didn’t even blush when he said that he’d lock Keith’s dick up nicely and securely so that Keith won’t have any means to escape. Keith, actually, turned red - they were sitting on a park bench, in public, with dozens of other people mulling around!

This will solve two problems, said Shiro, grinning like the cat that got the cream and ignoring Keith indignance. First, Keith won’t be able to disobey. Second, Keith won’t have to lie about his masturbation – because there won’t be any.

Keith wanted to tell Shiro there and then that nu-uh, this is not happening. That he is an adult and that he can’t be physically deprived of his orgasms like that. That it’s too scary to even consider… In the end, Keith just choked on air, putting Shiro in his caring mode, and the incident was forgotten.

It was a week ago. Yesterday, Keith has been punished for touching his cock without permission and then denying his offence yet again. And it does get a little repetitive, Keith is no fool, he gets it! Anyway, a metal contraption on his cock at all times… Even if Keith wanted to give it a try (hypothetically) he’d never be able to hide it, right? Keith gets all hot even imagining how humiliating it’d be to wear it to the university, knowing it’s there and that he can’t even jerk his cock once like all other boys…

Keith is taken out of his reverie by Lance’s loud exclamation about how character A had to just slice character B’s head off and be done with them instead of dragging their scruffle into the next arch which makes Keith passionately express his agreement. Criticizing the anime’s screenwriters for their laziness with Lance, Keith forgets about the chastity topic for a while.

Not for very long though. The same evening, when Keith is alone in his room with his computer, he googles “male chastity”. He is met with a confusing amount of femdom pictures and pages where women offer their husbands to become cuckolds. Keith looks at some of those, reads descriptions of some practices, promptly freaks out and then (it happens to be 4 a.m., how come?) rings Shiro to call him a massive pervert.

Needless to say that two weeks later Shiro orders Keith his first cock cage.

It's from some fancy modern plastic and doesn't bring out pictures of Medieval tortures to the forefront of Keith's brain.

Shiro says that he’s tried it himself and that it won’t hurt if they’re careful. Keith alternatively fantasizes about his future cage and stresses over choosing the wrong colour. Following Shiro’s advice, Keith decided upon a Holytrainer in baby-pink. It is close to the skin tone, and maybe it will be less noticeable for real. The more Keith contemplates it, the less he thinks he’ll be able to hide it properly. It should be the least of his worries, says Shiro, wiggling his eyebrows. He’s infuriating! Keith can’t believe he’s going to give Shiro so much control over himself (he can’t wait).

They’ve even ordered a so-called “security cable” to apply it though Keith’s Prince Albert piercing (and Keith has never been angrier at himself for piercing his dick and not taking the jewellery out eventually!) so that Keith will have zero chance at getting rid of his cage. “I would love to trust you with that, but alas,” – shrugged Shiro in mock-pity, and Keith didn’t have it in him to counter.

And then, it arrives.

The cage, hidden in a nondescript package.

The baby-pink cage for Keith’s cock that Keith brings to Shiro’s flat himself.

The one that Shiro puts on Keith gingerly after fucking Keith’s brains out and making him come three times.

The very cage that sits snugly around Keith’s cock now and doesn’t allow him to even touch his member, let alone stroke it!

Shiro has been generous and allowed Keith to play with his ass whenever he wants if staying chaste gets too boring. Shiro knows full well that Keith hasn’t been able to come from his ass ever before. Even if Keith chooses to try and give himself an orgasm while his poor dick is compressed by the plastic cage, well, it won’t be what he wants at all. It’s another thing that Keith hates (and loves) about Shiro being his Dom - he never makes Keith’s service too effortless.

Keith gets used to the cage fairly easily. Shiro makes him wear it on weekends the first few times so that Keith can get used to it. It ends up in more spankings and paddlings for Keith – after being forced to stay caged for the weekend, Keith itches to make up for the lost time on weekdays. Shiro doesn’t seem particularly unhappy about having to paint Keith’s ass red time and time again - he seems to be having the time of his life messing with Keith.

At some point, Lance learns about Keith’s new humiliating hobby. To Keith’s relief (and horror), Lance only acknowledges it with a hum and a shrug of his shoulders. As if Keith is such a massive creep that nothing he does will be enough to impress Lance after what he’s seen already. Anyway, it’s a good thing: when Shiro puts Keith in the cage for a whole week, with a promise to let him out next Monday if Keith behaves, Keith is able to bitch to Lance about that. When he’s not bitching to Shiro, that is.

Speaking of god-like men, human luck and Keith's ungratefulness again... Despite everything turning out in his favour, Keith certainly is complaining a lot.

This cage - it’s just so damned small and his cock hasn’t been hard in days, and his collection of Shiro’s nudes is “collecting dust” in his computer’s folders. It’s so bad that Keith even spends his free time studying and doing his homework in advance! Who wouldn’t whine endlessly if he were in Keith’s position? Right, there’s no such person!

Even Keith finds himself horribly annoying but he can’t stop. 

Predictably, Keith isn’t released from his cage on Monday. Keith is beyond words.

In Shiro’s eyes, Keith’s bitching reached its goal: to attract his Dom's attention to his discipline issues. Shiro is oh so ready to help Keith learn his manners, he says.

Trying to be merciful, Shiro offers to fuck Keith like that, _ locked up,_ promises that Keith will grow to like it, with time, but Keith angrily refuses.

So, the torture continues. And Keith doesn’t feel like being miserable alone!

By Wednesday, Lance is not talking to him.

By Thursday, Shiro starts ignoring half of Keith’s texts.

On Friday, Shiro invites Keith to his flat and they have a Talk. Not an “I thought about it, and we need to break up” kind of Talk, as Keith was afraid, but the “Are you sure you genuinely want to do this and not making yourself wear chastity just to please me?” kind (which is scary in itself). Keith knows the answer without having to think about it - he wants to do this, but it's hard! He didn't know it'd be this hard! Shiro believes him and so, the game doesn't stop.

Shiro is too kind to him. Too kind! Keith calls Lance from Shiro’s number (he wouldn't answer to Keith's) to apologize and promise to not be an ass like that and stop terrorizing him with unnecessary details. Lance forgives him, and they move on.

Keith isn’t released on Friday either. He doesn’t even ask why, this time. He doesn’t feel the need to safeword yet… and he totally overstepped with begging and whining already so he keeps his mouth shut. But – and that’s a memorable occasion! – for the first time in his life, Keith gets fucked without the hope of reaching climax and he likes the feeling. It’s similar to how he feels after his spankings – reined in, taught his place. Humbled. Peaceful. There’s more to it – unlike with a spanking, getting fucked while in chastity doesn’t bring any additional pain, only mild discomfort. It’s not a punishment, not really, just a condition his Dom put him in. Keith can relax and concentrate on Shiro, and how his cock feels inside Keith's channel, and how Shiro can't stop touching Keith all over murmuring his appreciation. For the first time, Keith is able to hear all the tiny sounds Shiro makes while he fucks him that Keith never even noticed.

In many ways, Keith feels more satisfied by this single lovemaking than he was with dozens before that, even with Shiro.

Keith comes home the next morning, and he feels calm. The one rule imposed on him by Shiro that he might want to break he won’t be able to break - it’s not physically possible without having the key to the cage’s tiny lock. It means there’s nothing to wreck his nerves over. Nothing to feel guilty about. It’s wonderful and, maybe, that’s what Keith was craving all this time.

It doesn’t mean Keith stops complaining altogether. He allows himself one complaint to Lance in two-three days (that seems alright with his friend) and one complaint a day to Shiro. He thinks it’s alright until he gets another non-descript package. To Keith’s utter astonishment, there’s another cage, simply translucent and bigger in size. But his cage fits well, so why buy one more in a different colour if it won’t fit? Keith secretly loves the colour of his current cage even if he pretends to despise it when he’s with Shiro. He didn’t really want to get rid of it!

Luckily for Keith, Shiro texts him only ten minutes later (he must’ve gotten a text notification about the delivery) and tells that he’ll come by in the evening and explain.

These are weird five hours (not that Keith was counting).

When Shiro arrives, Lance is safely out on a meeting with friends, so they can talk without the threat of hurting Lance’s sensitive ears.

Turns out, Shiro was annoyed by the complaining indeed. It makes Shiro doubt Keith's sincerity when the latter says he wants to follow Shiro's rules.

Keith gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wants to interrupt, wants to assure Shiro that he is still very much interested, but Shiro asks him to wait and listen.

Shiro's voice is so gravelly that Keith shivers. He still can’t make out what Shiro plans to do about it. Luckily, Shiro doesn’t stall any longer.

Shiro’s response is to offer Keith a game. They both get locked up in chastity and hold the key to the other’s lock each. They have to spend as long as they can caged (but no longer than a month) without complaining to each other or anyone else. Shiro gets to come and Keith gets properly milked before they start (not a proper orgasm as Keith started to hope but this is what he gets for being insufferable). They both don’t get any additional stimulation during their little contest of wills – they literally spend their time in full chastity.

If Shiro breaks first, he leaves the keys to his cage in Keith’s hands for a week. Keith gets unlocked and is allowed to tease Shiro however he wants, or he can make Shiro stay locked the whole period if he wants it. If Keith breaks first, he doesn’t get unlocked for another two weeks and gets a harsh paddling for being impatient and selfish.

If Keith gives up too early, though, then that's it - they stop playing with orgasm control.

Keith just sits there and takes it all in. It’s tempting, to see Shiro in the same predicament as him. But Shiro’s willpower is unparalleled and he’s had a lot of experience with denial games with his previous boyfriends (and no, it doesn’t make Keith mad from jealousy, not at all). Keith is no match for him.

At the same time, Keith can't let Shiro think that he was not serious about all that. If Keith just stops being a little whiny bitch and gives a real effort to be a good boy, he can earn freedom from the cage and orgasms. He’s sure of it. It’s alluring.

If there is a chance to prove that Shiro’s boasting goes a little overboard (and that Keith’s complaints are fairly reasonable!), at that, Keith has to take it.

That’s a deal.

Watching Shiro fit the new cage onto his own cock and balls is a little surreal. If fills Keith with severe longing and a dose of pity: how come that this perfect package has to stay locked! It’s unfair to the world, and Keith is the cause of it. He feels a tiny-teeny bit guilty about it.

Keith also feels a little vindictive. He can’t say he dislikes being milked. He enjoys most things that Shiro does to him by default (excluding the spankings) but of course, him being milked by Shiro several times in preparation for their bet is nothing in terms of pleasure compared to the real, proper orgasms Shiro got to experience. Shiro took full advantage of his dominant position. Aside from jerking off as many times as he wanted, Shiro came once into Keith’s mouth and once in his ass. Keith properly thanked for both - he was well aware that Shiro could’ve started the countdown without giving Keith any proper stimulation at all.

Take it, thinks Keith pettily. Let’s see how you’ll sing in a couple of days when the desperation mounts and you can’t think straight because of your horniness!

Shiro can sense Keith’s thoughts, it seems, because he pauses in attaching the sheath to the ring around his balls, looks at Keith and smiles at him cheekily.

“Chickening out already, Keith?”

Keith mumbles something unintelligible and turns away from Shiro to not witness his cocky grin (he loves this grin, and he loves playful Shiro, but his pride is at stake here!).

Pettiness aside, it’s thrilling to see Shiro in this unexpected role. Shiro is equipped with a Prince Albert, too, though he wears a smaller ring than Keith. Shiro says he got his cock pierced on a dare, and isn’t this fact a testament to how much of a hidden adventurer Shiro is? He’s full of surprises, that’s for sure.

Shiro finishes his preparations, and so it starts: two securely locked boyfriends are ready to enjoy a month of wholesome, soul-saving chastity. Keith can bet Shiro already has their next dates planned so that they can spend time together enjoyably even without being able to have sex. Well, let them try!

The first week is a success: they go on fantastic dates, talk even more than before, spend time in comfortable silence around each other, even discuss Shiro’s wish to adopt a cat from a shelter when he starts working. Keith is mostly used to his state by then. The cage definitely has its benefits since Keith didn’t have any problems with sitting on his butt lately. He doesn’t have issues following Shiro’s other rules, like texting him at certain intervals and going to sleep timely - if he doesn’t run his mouth, his hide is safe.

Keith doesn’t feel nervous or angry at himself anymore either. They only kiss and grope each other a little so Keith doesn’t feel out of his mind with arousal. Not complaining is also easier when he knows that Shiro goes through the same challenge. Keith thinks that he has it harder than Shiro, of course – he was milked, but he wasn’t let out of the cage for a week even before their designated month started! Yet, when he looks at it from another side – the first week is always the worst for him, and what if it's the same for Shiro? Maybe, it’s Keith who got to have a head start since he’d already accepted his lack of freedom in the dick department when the race started.

Anyway, a week into it, and Shiro’s hands get greedy and his kisses - hungry and desperate. He kisses like a man possessed, leaving Keith dizzy and definitely straining inside his pink prison. Keith enjoys every second of it: his usually level-headed and organized boyfriend gets positively wild when he trails wet, open-mouthed kisses down Keith’s neck and chest. At times like this, Keith can only beg Shiro not to leave marks, his football team is already throwing suspicious glances his way!

Another week, and Keith doesn’t feel like complaining at all because he is never going to get tired of this version of Shiro.

Shiro, on the other hand? Oh, boy! He’s not amused. Even Lance gets a notion that something’s different with him. One day, he jokes that it looks like Shiro put a cage on himself, too, so frustrated he is. When Shiro fails to laugh it off, Lance’s face becomes positively gleeful and he starts cackling. Keith has to tickle his best friend into submission to save Shiro from Lance’s stupidly funny jabs.

Keith realises that maybe this invention of Shiro’s is truly a good thing for Keith himself and that he’s accommodated quite nicely when none of Lance’s joking insults hit home. Not “Monk boyfriends!”, not “You're better than boys from a catholic boarding school!”, not even “Maybe you lost the keys? Need help getting out?”. Shiro, though? Keith is glad he manages to extract Lance and his big mouth from the living room before Shiro blows up and says something he’ll regret later. Shiro is not as prone to mindless words as Keith, but he is no saint; better not to take the risk.

Later that day, when Shiro and Keith decide to go to a local diner that serves decent pizza, Shiro is still fuming. They sit next to each other on one long seat, and Keith distracts Shiro with sweet nothings and little compliments until he unwinds. Keith enjoys having this kind of influence over Shiro – he never knew it could be like that before! That’s amazing. Keith is in heaven and the little piece of plastic between his legs is a small price for that. Don’t get him wrong: Keith is horny 24/7. He’s horribly, terrifyingly horny. He’s never been this horny is his entire young life! Still, everything takes second place next to watching Shiro going through this experience next to him.

Keith casts a look at Shiro, visibly deflated next to him. He looks calm if a little brooding. And Keith gets a fun idea.

He puts his lips at the shell of Shiro’s ear (even that small point of contact makes Shiro tense a little) and whispers:

“What if our waiter knew you’re wearing _something_ under your slacks? Something very inappropriate?”

Shiro tenses even more, but his breathing speeds up and his nostrils flare so Keith continues his little game.

“Or is it exactly the opposite of lewd, maybe? What can be considered more appropriate than a cock safely tucked away?”

Shiro’s hot hand clamps on Keith’s thigh and stays there, kneading while Keith goes on with his teasing:

“Imagine if we had to undress right now so that everyone would see what a good man you’re being for me, and me for you.”

Shiro leans heavier into Keith’s side, and Keith lets him, moved by how Shiro allows him to lead, how he accepts Keith’s idea and lets him play it out.

The next thing that comes out of Keith’s mouth is very sincere and very unexpected. For him, in the first place.

“I’d be proud to show them that I wear the cage you’ve put on me, proud to tell everyone I’m yours…”

Shiro doesn’t let him finish. He puts his broad palm over Keith’s mouth, takes a few shuddering breaths and then everything starts happening _ fast_. They are paying the bill, and Shiro tugs him by the hand to the street and to his flat nearby, and then already they’re both getting naked, Shiro looking at him questioningly as if asking if it’s OK. It’s as if they silently agree “If you don’t tell, then I don’t tell either”, and Keith gets that butterflies of anticipation in his stomach. Shiro rummages in his toy drawer and comes up with two vibrating butt plugs. Keith is intimately acquainted with both, and he prefers the larger one which he also gets.

“OK?” – mouths Shiro silently, and Keith nods, overwhelmed. It feels like they share a big secret, but not a bad one, like Keith’s little shenanigans. It’s fun, and they’re doing it together.

Keith gest lube and they open themselves up, not touching the other – they’re breaching the rules, but not blatantly. Shiro indicates that they won’t be coming from this, and Keith nods again. That’d feel like a failure for both of them if one of them climaxed now.

They lie down on their sides and turn their respective toys on. It’s a novelty, to see their sheathed cocks so close. Covered in the baby-pink and the transparent cages respectively, they look more like toys than like real things. Shiro’s is a little bigger even now, kept forcefully soft in the confines of the cage.

They trace lines on each other’s bodies, pant in each other’s mouths after attempting to kiss, tremble and moan.

Shiro is a sight for sore eyes: he’s so pliant, so needy, so into it.

“I love to see how you’re all mine, baby,” – whispers Shiro hotly, and Keith keens. He feels so close: like he’s going to climax just from his ass despite being caged, for the first time ever.

Shiro tries to rut against Keith’s thigh, and Keith stops him putting a hand on his waist. Shiro looks at Keith pleadingly, and Keith has to shut him up with a kiss so that Shiro doesn’t ruin the moment with a plea for mercy – he’s not ready to let Shiro lose their bet that easily. It’s only been what, two weeks? The most fun is only starting.

Keith wants to get the most of it. He licks Shiro’s pebbled nipples, kisses his neck and shoulders, and whispers to him how much he loves him and how much he wants him. Shiro is getting more and more agitated. Several times, they have to pause their game to get the room to breathe and cool down a bit. Every time, it’s Keith who insists to go for one more round, do it one more time, just once, please, Shiro, it’s so hot, you’re so hot, want to play more!

He pushes and pushes Shiro, so sure in his abilities to control himself that he doesn’t doubt that Shiro can pull off this edging session without a hitch.

Shiro’s cock is clearly visible through its cage – Keith’s not so much. Keith feels lucky: he loves how Shiro’s deep-red cock pushes at its confines, how it clearly doesn’t fit like that, all engorged, how it leaks and leaks onto the sheets… He is so entranced with the view that he misses the telltale signs of Shiro’s approaching orgasm: his stuttering breath, little abortive movements of his hips, his squeezed shut eyes… Right until Shiro comes in his tight cage, keening and moaning and unable to stop himself from crashing into Keith’s naked body to hold onto Keith for dear life. Keith knows it must’ve been painful, that the cage ruined Shiro’s pleasure, and yet… Shiro coming untouched in his cage is the hottest, craziest sight Keith has ever seen, and he is stunned speechless.

Keith comes back to himself when Shiro’s keening cries start sounding pitiful and broken instead of aroused. Keith realises that Shiro is so out of it that he can’t even remember how to turn off the butt plug that buzzes away right against his sensitive inner walls. Keith quickly turns off his own toy. He lets it stay where it is to not waste time. Then, Keith saves his poor, overstimulated boyfriend, and shushes Shiro tenderly while he clings to Keith for dear life.

Keith somehow manages to make Shiro let him go for a few minutes to get them water and wet washcloths, also, to fish the keys to Shiro's cage from his backpack. Keith frees his boyfriend’s cock before cleaning it up, and then he’s right back where he was, properly hugged to Shiro’s broad chest. It feels like Shiro is still somewhere else, and that Keith is his only anchor to the real world, and that he is not letting Keith go, ever.

Keith is more than fine with that.

He lies there in the semi-dark room, his own cage still in place and the butt plug still protruding from his hole, and thinks how such an over the top thing as a cock cage, seemingly useful for sex-related things only, can change someone’s life, turn it on its head.

Keith realises belatedly that he won and thus can make life difficult for Shiro for one whole week. Strangely, but it doesn’t look as tempting anymore. Keith tells himself that he'll let Shiro decide what they’ll do. Tomorrow, when he’s up for decision-making. Shiro's ideas are always the best ones, anyway.

Keith is OK where he is now. All he wants after today (aside from being told what to do by Shiro) is to be allowed to take care of Shiro in the form that Shiro chooses. Nothing can be better than making Shiro lose himself in sensations and watch him _ feel_.

Keith snuggles closer to his boyfriend’s hot body and lets his eyes slip closed. It’s been a great day.

Keith will make sure there will be more days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dears!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If possible, please, please, leave a comment!  
Feedback is what makes me smile and want to write more!
> 
> You can contact me here:  
on Twitter [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
or on Tumblr [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
